Nishimura's Brother
He is Satoru Nishimura's older brother and his first name isn't revealed in the anime nor the manga and makes his first, brief cameo appearance during Episode 69 (Natsume Yuujinchou Roku Episode 6) and the Special 10 for the manga series. Appearance He is often shown with his back turned, hence, his face is only seen once during both the anime and the manga. He has brown hair that is seemingly slicked back naturally with only several parts of his hair covering his forehead. He has brown eyes although it can't be seen very clearly. He wears a light navy-blue button shirt that has a collar and a breast pocket. He wears grey pants. He also seems to have a fairly pale complexion, unlike Nishimura, although it's unclear as to whether this is the lighting within the anime or his actual skin colour. Personality He is deemed as very cold and direct within both the anime and the manga. He is also extremely determined as he is first mentioned by Satoru stating he is studying his practice exams. The second time, he doesn't appear but is in his room, most likely continuing his study to the point that he doesn't even have leisure time for himself. However, it is implied that he may be somewhat observant. It is during this time that his personality traits are displayed when Satoru invites Natsume over due to his 'anemia' (which is later revealed that Natsume had just encountered a youkai). He becomes irritable, coldly saying to Satoru that he's inviting his friends over while he doesn't have the time since he's so busy. When Natsume leaves, stating he's fine, he makes several other comments to display that he's observant. He questioned if Satoru had forced Natsume to come to Nishimura household and that he was just being annoyingly nosy. He also says that Natsume gives him the 'creeps' then tells Satoru to not invite Natsume over again. Afterwards, he is shown to be caring and kind, demonstrating swiftly how to fold a paper crane when Satoru gets stumped whilst teaching Natsume how to do so. This time, he doesn't say that Natsume gives him the creeps. It is unknown as to whether it's because he is aware Natsume is Satoru's friend or if it's because Natsume is presently there. Plot He has an extremely minor role within the anime and manga, only being there during the scenes when Satoru is at home. However, one of the scenes he is involved in is when Satoru forgets how to fold a crane whilst teaching Natsume. He takes the incomplete folded crane from Satoru and finishes folding it then places it on Satoru's head to return it. He states that it's a sample then says to teach him (Natsume) how to fold a paper crane properly. During this time, Natsume proceeds to comment that it's nice how they got along well and that his brother was kind. Nishimura notes that Natsume must've been envious, recalling how Natsume had also previously said that it must've been nice to have a brother.Special 10 (Episode 69) Relationships Satoru Nishimura Trivia * He is taking practice exams right now. Considering he is older than Satoru, he may be practising for his university entrance exams. Thus, he is most likely 18 although his age is uncertain and has never been stated. * Previously, it had never been mentioned that Satoru had a brother, hence, this cameo appearance of him is the first time he's appeared or been mentioned, likewise to Kitamoto's sister. * He calls Satoru by his first name. This is unknown as to whether he actually feels close to his brother or if it's just because they're blood-related and tries to avoid the misunderstanding of calling his own little brother 'Nishimura' as all family members will hold the surname Nishimura. * Satoru calls him aniki which is the more respectful term for older brother rather than the more casual form '''nii-chan'. ''This may imply that Satoru feels more distant from his brother now, even stating that he previously got along really well with his brother but they gradually grew distant. * Either his back or side is shown within the manga and the anime so his face is only seen once. References }} Category:Male Category:Human Category:Minor characters